A. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an oil removing device, more particularly to a cooking oil removing device, and even more particularly to a portable waste cooking oil removal device.
B. Description of the Related Art
Currently, waste oil is stored in drums or other temporary receptacles, often outside the back door of the premises. This presents an unsightly and dangerous hazard, which is compounded by spills causing slippery areas that are almost impossible to clear, creating odors and mess.
The present invention provides methods and apparatuses for a portable and/or remote system for removing waste cooking oil. The difficulties inherit in the art are therefore overcome in a way that is simple and efficient, while providing better and more advantageous results. The present invention is related to the invention in U.S. Pat. No. 6,981,531 (Method and Apparatus for Waste Oil Management), the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.